ON-AIR
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: "Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang mungkin butuh sedikit hiburan. Kos-kosanku terasa membosankan-tapi itu sebelum aku mendengarkan siaran radio malam. Live, langsung dari tetangga kos-kosanku." IcexBlaze. AU. Fluff.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Me and my friends do not own Boboiboy, but we do have these unlimited imagination._

 _ **A/N:**_ _Fanfic ini adalah collab-fic dan merupakan hasil dari collaboration (baca: Roleplaying) saya dengan author keceh bernama_ _ **Kirana Agi Qiao**_ _. Adapun beberapa narasi sudah diubah oleh saya dengan sedikit permak-isasi(?). Enjoy._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perkenalkan. Namaku, Ice.

Aku seorang mahasiswa baru di suatu perguruan tinggi swasta. Hari ini, aku ingin membagikan sebuah kisah sederhana—yang mungkin tidak akan membuatmu tertarik. Mungkin… kisah ini adalah kisah yang tidak terlalu menarik dan bisa jadi suatu saat dilupakan teman-teman pembaca. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu jika kau akan merasa cepat bosan dengan cerita ini nantinya. Meski begitu, aku tetap akan mencoba menyampaikan sedikit dongeng yang pernah menjadi kenangan termanis seumur hidupku.

Kisah ini bermula dari sebuah tempat kos-kosan khusus putra yang letaknya tak jauh dari kampusku. Jaraknya hanya sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari kampus. Tahun pertama di perguruan tinggiku terasa agak datar dan tak menyenangkan. Ya… mungkin karena aku orangnya cepat bosan dan _ngantukan_ —alias tukang molor.

Aku selalu pulang tanpa gairah ke kamar kosanku yang terletak di penghujung lorong gedung kos lantai dua itu. Kerjaanku di kamar kos kalau nggak tidur, yaa, baca-baca buku kuliah. Habis, bagaimana lagi? Di Kampus aku tak memiliki banyak teman. Di kosan, kosanku sangat sepi, apalagi dua kamar di lantai dua semuanya kosong kecuali kamarku. Maklum, tahun ajaran baru di perguruan tinggi, banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang sudah lulus dan mulai meninggalkan kamar kosnya.

Makanya aku mudah bosan, dan… mungkin sedikit kesepian.

Dan rasa sepi itu menggandrungiku selama satu bulan penuh. Penghuni-penghuni baru menempati kamar di samping-samping kosanku—tapi herannya tak ada yang menempati kamar di lantai dua. Mungkin karena kamar di lantai dua terlalu sempit. Ya, kuakui kamar di lantai dua sangat sempit. Kamarku juga. Ah, tapi aku tak masalah dengan keheningan ini. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi tanpa teman di kosanku.

Hingga suatu hari, satu penghuni baru mulai menempati kamar di sebelahku.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, hidupku mulai tak menunjukkan kekosongannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—=xXx=—

 _ **Boboiboy Ice x Blaze  
Alternative Universe Story**_

…

" _ **ON-AIR"**_

…

—=xXx=—

.

.

.

.

"Haah~ Segarnya..."

Aku menyeka rambutku yang masih basah dengan handuk, melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi bertelanjang dada. Rasanya nikmat jika kau baru pulang beraktifitas dari kampus, lalu pulang dan mengguyur tubuhmu dengan air. Yah, mungkin karena aku suka dengan air. Mereka menyejukkan, dan selalu berhasil membuatku segar kembali.

Aku membuka lemari, dan membuka-buka tumpukan baju. Mengambil salah satu kaos, lalu mengenakannya. Selesai berpakaian, aku menutup lemariku kemudian dikejutkan oleh suara orang berbicara dari balik tembok belakang lemariku.

.

.

". _...yak, kembali lagi dengan Radio Malam Blaze di 127 FM! Malam ini aku mau bahas soal ujian di mata kuliah yang tiba-tiba keluar. Sekelas kaget karena dosennya sama sekali nggak ngasih tau apa-apa! Untunglah malam sebelumnya aku udah belajar. Tumben sih, tapi liat sekarang, hasilnya ya aku bisa melewati ujian dengan sukses! Cihuuy!_ "

.

.

"Buset... Apaan itu barusan? Radio? Siapa yang nyetel radio kenceng banget malem-malem gini..." kataku tak pada siapa-siapa. Tanpa mendekatkan telingaku ke tembok, aku sudah dapat mendengar suara radio itu dengan jelas.

.

.

" _Ah, terus, kebetulan banget tadi sore kak Taufan traktir aku es krim cokelat! Katanya kebetulan dia baru dikasih uang untuk beli perlengkapan skateboard yang baru, jadi sekalian aja dia traktir anggota klub game buat makan es krim. Kak Taufan emang baik banget deh!_ "

.

.

Aku mendelik kaget mendengar suara radio itu.

"Kak... Taufan? Tunggu. Itu kan kakak tingkatan yang ada di jurusanku... "

Ya, Taufan adalah nama kakak tingkatanku di Jurusan Arsitektur, dan aku cukup akrab dengannya. Kami sering mengobrol dan dia sering datang menghampiriku di kantin meminta wejangan soal urusan asmara—walau aku tak tahu wanita mana yang berhasil menaklukkan mahasiswa populer itu. Kak Taufan orang yang energik dan penuh antusias, sering bercerita macam-macam hal serta berisik.

Tapi… Aku tak yakin dia pernah cerita punya teman penyiar radio—atau mungkin ini Taufan yang lain? Maksudku, nama Taufan akhir-akhir ini sangat populer, kan?

.

.

.

" _Aaah_ _…_ _T_ _api sayangnya habis itu kak Taufan langsung dimarahin kak Halilintar sih. Nyebutin soal latihan teater dan jaga vokal? Aku sih nggak nyangka kak Taufan main di teater. Eh_ _—_ _ah, jadi kelupaan kan. Besok mau ada kuis di mata kuliah kesukaanku, jadi mending aku belajar dulu deh! Oke, sekian Radio Malam Blaze untuk kali ini, sampai jumpa besok di 127 FM di jam yang biasa!_ "

.

.

.

 _Teater!_

Aku menahan nafas. Tak salah lagi, kakak tingkatanku yang bernama Taufan itu memang pernah bercerita soal latihan teater dan jaga vokal—atau apalah itu namanya aku tak terlalu memperhatikan saat itu. Aku bertambah yakin setelah penyiar radio itu menyebutkan nama 'Halilintar'—salah satu kakak tingkatan yang aku tak tahu jurusan apa—tapi ia sering terlihat bersama dengan Kak Taufan. Sepertinya mereka berdua sahabat dekat.

Lalu aku sadar. Penyiar Radio yang kudengar ini pasti salah satu mahasiswa di kampusku.

Aku membuka mesin pencari _Google_ di ponselku, untuk mencari tahu siapa penyiar itu. Tapi kemudian aku cemberut setelah menyadari kalau aku kebanyakan berpikir saat mendengarkan suara siaran itu, hingga tak fokus. Aku pun jadi lupa nama acara radio dan nomor gelombangnya.

Aku terdiam lama, lalu sebal sendiri. Karena aku penasaran, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan bertanya pada penghuni di kamar kos sebelah. Yah, sekalian saja kenalan karena kami belum pernah bertemu satu sama lain semenjak penghuni baru itu datang dua hari yang lalu.

Aku membuka pintu, lalu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan pintu kamarku. Walaupun tadinya aku sempat _pede banget_ mau nanya (bahkan ngajak kenalan), tapi kini tiba-tiba saja pikiranku kabur ketika menatap pintu kamar sebelah—yup, perasaan _nervous_ mendera.

Aku berdiri disana cukup lama, dan akhirnya malah seperti maling, mengintip-intip dari jendela.

Jendelanya tak tertutup tirai, jadi aku dapat melihat dengan jelas ke dalam ruangan. Aku memindai ruangan, lalu berkedip heran. Aku tak melihat peralatan radio _router_ dalam ruangan mini yang aku intip dari jendela itu. Aku hanya melihat seseorang berbicara sendiri di depan perekam suara. Aku menyipitkan mataku, karena aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dari sudut pandanganku, setengah badan orang itu terhalang gantungan jaket.

"Eh?" aku berkedip. "Kupikir suara radio? Suara orang beneran, toh?"

Aku berdecak, hela nafas. Merasa dibodohi dengan teoriku sendiri. Namun setidaknya kini kutahu, kalau penghuni kamar di sebelahku itu satu kampus denganku, dan nampaknya ia juga kenal dengan Kak Taufan dan Kak Halilintar.

Orang itu menekan tombol ' _stop_ ' di _recorder_ -nya. " _Uwaa—Udah jam segini. Belum belajar untuk besok. Uweeee—_ " Katanya entah pada siapa, kemudian ia beranjak untuk mengambil buku.

Aku menahan nafas kaget saat melihatnya berdiri dan hendak berbalik badan. Takut ia melihatku, aku pun buru-buru kembali ke kamarku.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

.

.

Haaah... Hari ini melelahkan sekali. Padahal aku cuman datang, duduk, dengarkan khotbah dosen, lalu pulang. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku punya energi sesedikit ini. Oh, aku harap aku benar-benar punya energi yang lebih banyak seperti Kak Taufan.

Aku mendangah saat menaiki tangga lantai dua kos-kosanku yang berada di luar gedung, dan melihat langit sangatlah gelap. Duh, kemaleman lagi.

Aku mengambil kunci kos-kosan dari tasku, lalu membuka pintu. Aku sempat melirik ke pintu di samping pintuku.

Anak laki-laki yang kemarin... aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya. Apa hari ini dia bakal ngomong gak jelas sendiri lagi?

.

.

" _Audiens dan pendengar sekalian, selamat datang kembali di Radio Malam Blaze! Hari ini aku mau omongin soal kuis yang kemaren kuomongin. Ternyata kuisnya batal! Uwaaah, sia-sia kemarin aku belajar sampai larut. Tapi untungnya, kuisnya digantiin tugas yang harus dikumpulin hari ini. Yang lain sih kesusahan, tapi karena aku udah belajar... Hehe~ Aku dipuji deh sama dosen!_ "

.

.

Aku terkejut mendengar suara saat sedang menatap pintu kamar sumber suara. Suara yang sama dengan suara kemarin malam, penuh antusias. Entah kenapa antusiasmenya mengingatkanku dengan Kak Taufan. Lalu saat itu juga aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan mantab—bahwa kedua makhluk ini sejenis.

Enerjik dan berisik.

"Sepertinya orang itu tak pernah lelah," gumamku dengan suara kecil dan malas, kemudian masuk ke kamarku.

.

.

.

.

Hampir setiap malam sudah, aku mendengar suara-suara itu. Saat aku mandi. Saat aku sikat gigi. Saat aku belajar.

Dan isinya tetap sama. Curhatan, omelan, atau bahkan nyanyian-nyanyian tak jelas.

Awalnya aku merasa cukup terganggu dengan suara berisik ini. Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengalihkan telingaku dengan mendengarkan musik. Tapi suara itu tetap menang. Bahkan saat aku hampir terlelap tidur, suara itu masih terdengar. Aku sempat ingin protes, namun pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk bertahan. Karena aku selalu berpikir,

'Yang dia lakukan hanya meluapkan isi hatinya pada sebuah mesin perekam. Apa yang salah dengan itu?'

Pikiran itu selalu berhasil membuatku mengurungkan niat tak menegurnya. Karena itu juga, aku lebih memilih menyalahkan tembok sang pemilik kos yang terlalu tipis dan hanya terbuat dari asbes setebal dua inchi.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kontrol pikiran dan kebiasaan berhasil membuatku terbiasa dengan suara-suaranya. Kini aku tak merasa gusar dengan suara-suara berisik itu, dan mulai merasa nyaman degan kehadirannya setiap malam. Sesekali aku malah dengan sengaja menunggu suara itu, mendengarkan cerita bersambung (atau curhat lebih tepatnya) yang disajikan dalam bentuk siaran radio. Meski bukan siaran radio sungguhan, tapi suara itu menghiburku.

Suara itu membuatku tertawa.

Suara itu membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

Suara itu selalu membuat malam-malamku yang biasanya membosankan, menjadi penuh warna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga suatu hari, keadaan mulai sedikit berbeda.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"...untuk stage ini... di sini... petunjuknya... terus... begini..."_

Kejadiannya mendekati ujian tengah semester ganjil. Aku baru pulang dari kampus, dan ketika melewati kamar kosnya, aku tak sengaja mendengar suaranya yang samar. Suara ini terdengar lain, pikirku. Aneh, karena biasanya ia selalu bersuara penuh _tension_ dan enerjik.

Aku tak tau kenapa aku sedikit tak nyaman dengan suara ini. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tak menggubrisnya. Karena mengingat hari masih sore, aku pikir mungkin belum saatnya siaran.

"Ah, paling-paling juga nanti malam dia berisik lagi," kataku, entah pada siapa. Aku membuka pintu kamarku, lalu masuk dan duduk di meja belajarku. Menunggu dengan antusias serta mengira-ngira cerita apa yang akan ia ceritakan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Namun pikiranku salah.

.

.

Aku mengernyit saat tak sengaja kudengar suara saklar lampu dimatikan.

"Huh?" Kataku bengong. Kalau ada kaca, aku pasti bisa lihat muka bego-ku sendiri saat itu.

"... _J_ _am..._ " Suara samar-samar terdengar, "... _tidur..."_

Kemudian aku tak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Aku berkedip beberapa lama dalam hening. Aku menoleh ke arah jam dindingku, dan jarum pendeknya menunjukkan ke angka 11.

Tumben, pikirku. Sudah jam segini, dan aku sama sekali belum mendengar siarannya.

Karena heran, penyakit _kepo_ -ku pun muncul. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu kamarku dan membukanya. Aku berjalan pelan ke depan kamar sebelahku, dan tak melihat cahaya dari jendela kamarnya.

"Hmm... lampunya gelap. Apa dia sudah tidur?" bisikku pada diri sendiri.

Aku terdiam cukup lama depan pintu tetangga kamar kosku. Langit begitu gelap, demikian juga dengan kamarnya. Rasanya terasa tambah gelap, saat suara berisik orang itu lenyap ditelan sepi.

Aku menyentuh pintu kamarnya. Rasanya benar-benar sepi. Entah sejak kapan terakhir kali aku merasa sesepi ini. Selama dua bulan, tidurku mulai terasa lebih nyaman jika mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar sebelahku itu.

.

.

.

Rasanya... Seperti ada yang menemani dan membuang rasa kesepianku.

.

.

.

"Okay... aku mulai melankolis," aku berdecak setelah menyadari angin malam membuatku menjadi _Drama King_ —alias dramatis abis. Enggak, aku ini orang yang realistis, kenapa aku harus _negative thinking_ begitu?

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin tidur lebih awal. Paling-paling besok dia mulai ngoceh lagi," ujarku kemudian, mengingatkan diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku salah. Keheningan ini terus berlanjut selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Selama tiga hari ini pula aku hanya ditemani suara detak jam, suara menulis dari tanganku sendiri dan suara jangkrik dari kebun pemilik kos di lantai bawah.

Aku menggebrak meja belajarku, depresi.

"SEPI! TERLALU SEPI!" kataku menjerit emosi pada ruanganku sendiri. Aku menghela nafas kemudian, kembali menenangkan diri.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke kursi, mendangah. Cemberut dengan wajah bosan seperti dulu.

"Sial... tanpa kusadari, aku mulai lebih konsentrasi kalo ada suara berisik di sekitarku. Aku udah coba berbagai cara untuk gak merasa sepi—tapi gak berhasil. Argh—Kenapa semuanya malah berbanding terbalik sekarang!"

Kemudian aku mengomel beberapa lama, lalu merasa bodoh sendiri. Kini aku tahu, seberapa hebat tetanggaku itu. Bisa mengomel atau bercerita sendiri di kamarnya, tanpa tiba-tiba merasa malu atau _awkward_ sendiri. Jujur saja, aku tak bisa melakukan itu.

Jika ini diteruskan, aku bisa gila.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, kemudian melirik tembok yang selalu menjadi arah datangnya suara.

"...Orang yang di sebelah... lagi apa, ya."

Aku mulai penasaran dengan orang di kamar sebelahku. Aku mulai memikirkan, seperti apa rupanya, lalu, apakah dia asyik diajak bicara?

Selama ini aku tak memiliki banyak teman bicara di kampus ataupun di kosan, jadi adakalanya ketika aku merasa kesepian, aku akan merasa sedih dan menyerah. Namun semenjak aku mendengar suara tetangga kosanku ini... Seolah ada kekuatan yang mendorongku untuk tetap bangkit. Ah, aku tak pandai merangkai kata-kata, pokoknya, itu yang kurasakan. Semoga kalian paham.

Dengan semua pikiran-pikiran itu, terbesit sebuah emosi baru, yakni rasa khawatir.

.

.

Khawatir suatu saat ia akan berhenti menemaniku dengan suaranya yang berisik itu.

.

.

Tanpa kusadari kini aku sudah berjalan meninggalkan kamarku sendiri. Aku berdiri di depan kamarnya, menatap pintu oranye pudar itu dengan tatapan lesu. Aku menyentuh pintu kamar itu, lalu menempelkan dahiku di sana.

"Kenapa... kau tak siaran lagi?"

Aku mengucapkannya di luar kesadaranku. Sungguh. Itu hanya buah pikiran yang tak sengaja terucap di bibir.

.

.

"Eh—anu... Kamar sebelah, ya? Ada apa?"

.

.

Aku tak sadar pintu yang kusentuh dengan dahiku itu ternyata sudah terbuka, dan seseorang yang wajahnya mirip denganku sudah menatapku dari jarak dekat dengan wajah terkejut.

"U—Uwaa!" Aku spontan berteriak, sedikit melompat mundur, "Wa—wajahmu terlalu dekat!"

Ia menatapku heran dan sama shock-nya denganku. Aku hening sejenak. Aku baru sadar, setelah hampir setengah semester, ini pertama kalinya aku bertatap muka langsung dengan tetanggaku itu.

Oh, aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu. Berpikir, Ice!

"Y-ya.. a-aku tinggal di sebelahmu... Anu..." Aku menatapnya ragu. Orang itu kini menatapku dengan tatapan heran yang lugu.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku menghangat. Entah kenapa jantungku deg-degan. Karena kaget ya?

Aku menenangkan diri, lalu berdehem, "Namaku Ice. Maaf kalau kedengerannya aneh, tapi… aku mendengar siaran radiomu, hampir setiap hari. Trus… kamu tiba-tiba berhenti siaran hari ini. A—Aku, errr... jadi.. aku agak penasaran kenapa siaranmu terhenti hari ini. Hehe..."

…mana mungkin kukatakan sebenarnya aku kemari karena aku kesepian, kan.

Orang itu kelihatan kaget sekaligus malu. "...E—ehh... Ke—kedengeran ya... Ahaha... Maaf, itu..." ia menggantung kalimatnya, lalu berdehem juga, "Ah, aku Blaze, dan soal siaran itu.. Singkatnya, aku di jurusan _Game Developer_. Kebetulan minggu ini ada tugas untuk membuat game, jadi aku nggak bisa... 'siaran' kayak biasa. Ngg..."

"O—oh..."

Aku hening agak lama, mungkin karena aku memang tipe yang canggung dekat orang baru. Sebaliknya, lawan bicaraku malah kelihatan lebih santai, terlebih dengan senyumnya yang hangat—walaupun sepertinya itu senyum untuk menutupi rasa bingung dan kaget.

Aku memijat leher belakangku yang mulai terasa dingin karena angin malam.

"Uhm, Blaze, benar? Aku… cuma pengen tau. Apa… Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu dengan tugasmu?"

"Eh?!" Blaze tersentak. Tampak jelas kalau ia bingung dengan pertanyaanku. Siapa yang gak bingung menerima pertanyaan seperti itu tiba-tiba dari orang asing sepertiku—aku merasa tambah bodoh sekarang.

"Ah—eh... ngg... Aku cuma.. Butuh _beta tester_ sih... Tapi..." Ia menatapku agak malu, lalu memelankan suaranya, "Um.. Maaf kalau 'siaran'-ku mengganggumu... Sebenernya… itu kebiasaanku dari kecil. Orang lain mungkin memilih untuk menulis diari, tapi karena aku lebih suka bicara, jadi.. Yah..." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi.

Namun tak lama kemudian, ia tiba-tiba saja membungkukkan badan di hadapanku. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau aku mengganggumu!"

Aku terkejut tentu saja. "E-eh?! Ja-jangan membungkukan badan seperti itu! Berdirilah!"

Aku menghela nafas. Harusnya aku tahu, beginilah reaksi yang akan kudapat jika aku tak menjelaskan dengan benar. Ah, baiklah, Ice, jelaskan dengan pelan dan pengertian.

"Se... sebenarnya... aku suka siaranmu... uhm. Justru.. aku yang minta maaf karena aku jadi mendengar semua isi diary-mu dari kamarku. Tapi... sungguh, aku menyukainya. Awalnya aku merasa terganggu, tapi.. akhir2 ini aku jadi terbiasa. Lalu.. saat kau berhenti—seperti malam ini—aku sadar kalau aku mulai tak nyaman dan gelisah jika aku tak mendengar suaramu. Aku jadi tak konsentrasi belajar. Aku sudah mencoba mendengarkan musik atau radio dari ponselku. Tapi aku tetap tak tenang. Rasanya lain."

Aku terdiam sejenak, agak ragu melanjutkan.

"Makanya... alasanku untuk membantu tugasmu... A—agar aku bisa mendengar suaramu lagi lebih cepat, dan konsentrasi belajar."

Blaze tidak menjawab, sejenak ada keheningan lagi di antara kami.

Huh? Aku salah ngomong lagi?

Tiba-tiba saja Blaze menutup pintu kamarnya. Aku kaget dan hampir berpikir kalau dia marah atau semacamnya. Aku bahkan sempat mendengar suara gemurusuk heboh dari balik pintu, entah apa yang dia lakukan.

Pintu kembali terbuka tak lama kemudian, Blaze melongokkan kepalanya di pintu. Menatapku dengan matanya yang bulat besar, dan wajah yang memerah.

"Um. Aku ganti baju dan beres-beres kamar dulu. Kalau kamu mau tunggu...?"

Sialan. Kenapa sikap dan wajahmu manis begini. Aku tambah deg-degan, kan.

"O-oh.. yup! Tentu saja! Tenang saja, _take your time_!" aku menyambut tawarannya dengan wajah gembira. Perasaan takut salah bicara yang tadi kurasakan kini menguap. Tubuhku yang dingin, karena angin malam pun terasa mulai menghangat.

Aku menunggu beberapa lama, sesekali aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke taman kos-kosan di lantai satu agar aku tak merasa bosan menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, lalu menoleh.

"Yup, silakan masuk! Maaf masih agak berantakan," Ia menepuk kursi di depan layar monitor di dalam kamarnya.

"Permisi…" kataku sambil sedikit menunduk sopan, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku menurutinya dengan duduk di kursi yang ia sodorkan. Aku menatap layar monitor di depanku. Terpampang _main menu_ sebuah game yang nampaknya game RPG.

"Judul gamenya Elements, soal seorang anak SMP yang tiba-tiba dapat kalung yang memberikan dia kekuatan untuk mengatur elemen."

Aku tersenyum penuh semangat. Hey, meski aku suka belajar, tapi aku juga bocah normal yang suka bermain game. Sebelum kuliah, aku sudah menghabiskan uang jajanku untuk bermain macam-macam _game online_ atau membeli game-game offline. Tentu saja aku berpengalaman soal mencoba banyak game.

Lalu aku tertawa sombong. "Kau beruntung, Blaze. Kau bertemu dengan pecinta game. Baiklah, akan kucoba game ini."

Aku menekan enter untuk memulai permainan. Suara game mulai terdengar menggaung di ruangan.

"Ah, kamu gamer juga kah?! Uwaaahhh! Udah gabung klub gaming belum?"

Aku menjawab sambil memainkan mouse dan keyboard dengan santai. "Ah... Klub game yang sering kauceritakan dalam siaranmu itu ya? Sebenarnya aku sering diajak gabung juga sama Kak Taufan, dia kakak angkatanku di Jurusan Arsitektur. Tapi... aku menolak—"

"Ehh—Uwah, _gameplay_ mu jago juga!"

Baru saja aku dipuji, suara _game over_ terdengar.

"... _Damn_. Game ini susah juga, tapi mantab," kataku jujur.

"Eh, kamu kenal kak Taufan juga toh? Ah, bentar," Ia meninggalkanku sebentar, lalu kembali dengan segelas teh, "Ini. Makasih udah mau jadi _beta tester_. Menurutmu gamenya terlalu susah ya? Apa ada hal lain yang perlu kuubah?"

"Yup, ah, makasih Tehnya... jadi ngerepotin." Aku menyeruput teh-nya sejenak, "Ah... aku suka konsep dan desain grafismu. Warnanya bagus, dan aku rasa _mash-up_ tokohnya sudah mulus. Hanya saja... uhm, _mapping_ dan _background_ mu masih membingungkan. Labirin tadi, sempat membuatku bingung dan hilang arah..." aku kembali menyeruput teh.

"Eeehh, _mapping_ dan _background_ ya.." ia kelihatannya menuliskan apa yang kukatakan, pada sebuah catatan kecil. "Oke, _noted_! Um... Ada lagi?"

"Hm.. sisanya oke, kok. Aku suka musik dan _sound effect_ _-_ nya juga. Ah, err, kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu dengan _background_."

Ia melihatku dengan tatapan ragu dan malu-malu. "... kalau kau tak keberatan, sih..."

"Aku jurusan arsitektur, mungkin aku bisa membantumu mendesain labirinnya..." aku tersenyum padanya, meyakinkan.

Ia melonjak girang. "EH?! BENERAN? SERIUS? NGGAK APA-APA NIH?"

Buset. Dia lebih berisik aslinya daripada saat siaran...

"Y-ya. Gak apa... uhn," Aku mengangguk.

"YES! AAAH, MAKASIH BANYAK, ICE! Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan buat berterima kasih?!"

…Kamu gula, ya. Manis banget. Tunggu. Apa?

"Uhm. Siaran? Aku hanya butuh itu, sih... Dan... kalau boleh..." aku menatapnya malu-malu, "I-ijinkan aku main ke sini sering-sering... ah, uhm, kau juga boleh main ke kamarku."

"Eh—ah—boleh sih, tapi..." suaranya yang tadi penuh tension, kini tiba-tiba memelan. Agaknya ia kembali malu-malu.

"Karena sekarang aku tau ada yang dengerin siaranku, mungkin aku agak canggung..."

"Oh, gak apa-apa! Jangan kuatir, aku hanya akan mendengarkanmu dari kamarku kok! Jadi, kamu gak akan melihatku saat siaran, dan kamu gak akan canggung!"

Blaze kelihatan ragu, "Ah, bukan gitu. Selama ini kukira nggak kedengeran, jadi aku bebas bilang apa aja... Umm.. Tapi kalau kamu mau sih…"

"Oh... benar. Privasimu jadi diketahui olehku. Ya..." aku tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Betapa bodohnya aku—ini seperti kau meminta orang lain menunjukkan diari-nya padamu. Tentu saja itu bukan hal yang pantas dilakukan. Apalagi aku dan Blaze baru saja saling kenal. "Maaf..."

Aku termenung sebentar, lalu menghela nafas. "Habis... aku benar-benar menyukai suaramu. Berisik, memang. Tapi... entah kenapa penuh _tension_ , dan... itu cocok sekali denganku yang pemalas dan tak bersemangat ini."

"...Um... Aku sih... Nggak keberatan. Soalnya aku emang suka kalau ada audiens.. Makanya aku pura-pura jadi penyiar radio... Aaaah, pokoknya liat nanti aja deh!"

Aku mengedipkan mataku mendengar jawaban penuh ketidakpastian itu.

Ia kemudian berdiri di depanku. "Makasih banyak karena udah mau jadi beta tester," lalu berbisik, "Dan karena udah mau dengerin siaranku."

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya berbisik pelan. "Mhm, sama-sama. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Blaze."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, kami jadi berteman baik. Aku sering ke kamarnya untuk membantu proyek tugas game itu, dan setelah beres, aku kembali ke kamarku. Senang rasanya bisa membantu teman. Aku belum pernah seserius ini membantu orang sebelumnya.

Kemarin, gamenya telah rampung, dan aku benar-benar senang dengan hasilnya. Kami bersorak, dan merayakannya dengan main _one-on-one_ via game tersebut via LAN, hingga pagi. Karena terlalu gembira dengan game tersebut, kami harus berjalan ke kampus dengan mata panda dan akhirnya tidur di kelas masing-masing sepanjang mata kuliah. Aku benar-benar gembira game-nya rampung lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan. Aku tak sabar ingin mendengar suara Blaze di kamarku lagi.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, aku pulang setelah maghrib. Aku pulang dan membuka buku fisika bangunanku. Baru sebentar membaca, aku sudah mulai tak konsentrasi lagi.

Saat tak konsen, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk menatap tembok pemisah kamarku dengan Blaze. Aku sedikit berharap ia akan siaran lagi—maksudku, aku sudah membantunya mengerjakan tugas kan? Dan dia sudah berjanji padaku, kan?

"...Hmmmm. Gawat. Aku gak bisa belajar..." aku menggaruk kepalaku depresi, lalu menatap ke langit-langit.

"Apa aku main ke kamarnya aja, ya—nggak, nggak. Itu mengganggu sekali. Dia pasti masih lelah karena bermain game denganku semalam," aku berdecak, "Ah sudahlah, aku harus konsen tanpa itu—semoga."

Beberapa lama aku berjuang untuk konsentrasi belajar, sebuah suara yang sudah lama kurindukan, akhirnya mampir di telingaku.

.

.

.

.

" _Malam, semuanya! Radio Malam Blaze balik lagi nih, maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu!_

 _Aaaah, akhirnya game-ku untuk tugas UTS udah selesai setelah sekian lama! Aku akhirnya bikin game yang sudah lama aku ingin buat! Seneng deh! Semuanya berkat seorang temen yang bernama Ice._

 _Soal Ice... Dia baik, dan pintar! Dia memang terkadang pendiam, tapi dia asyik diajak ngobrol. Udah gitu, Ice juga pintar main game. Akhir-akhir ini aku juga lebih sering main sama Ice! ..._ _U_ _wah... Daritadi aku ngomongin Ice terus._

 _... tapi, Ice, meski kita baru kenal, Ice adalah teman baikku. Kita pertama ketemu karena Ice khawatir, soalnya aku sudah lama nggak siaran lagi. Dan, um, setelah itu Ice nyamperin kamarku, dan akhirnya kita ketemu, dan Ice mencoba main game-ku. ...intinya sih... Ice itu teman baikku dan aku suka Ice!"_

Hening sejenak, lalu terdengar suara gemerusuk panik, dan tiba-tiba saja topik teralihkan.

 _"AAAAHHHH TERUS TADI SIANG, KAK HALI NEMBAK KAK TAUFAN! KAK TAUFAN MUKANYA LANGSUNG SHOCK GITU DEH, TAPI MERAH GITU. BESOK MINTA PJ AH KE MEREKA. UM. SE—SEKIAN DULU UNTUK MALAM INI, SAMPAI KETEMU BESOK!_ "

.

.

.

.

Hening lama. Lalu suara pensil terpatahkan dari tanganku terdengar.

"...APA ITU TADI."

Aku hampir menjerit shock, menyadari sesuatu.

"K-kok... E-eh? EHH? Wait. Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! AKU BINGUNG MAU KOMEN DARIMANA—" aku mulai heboh sendiri. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kemudian aku menjerit kegirangan tak karuan.

"...kenapa... jantungku jadi begini... Trus... apaan itu tadi. JADI KAK HALILINTAR DAN KAK TAUFAN JADIAN—wait. TAPI TADI BLAZE BILANG DIA SUKA AKU. AAAAAHHHHHHHH... KOK. AKU SEMANGAT YA."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan saat itu… aku tak tahu. Kalau suara berisikku juga terdengar hingga ke kamar Blaze.

Rusak sudah imej kalem-ku di depan Blaze…

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi aku senang bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Aku juga menyukaimu, Blaze.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

-x—x—x—

Ssst. Bonus track ini hanya kamu yang dengar. Ini rahasia kamu, aku dan Ice, ya?

.

.

 **Bonus Track: "Off-Air"  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First-Half Part**

 **Radio Malam Blaze**

" _Aaah, malam semuanya!_

 _Kali ini Blaze mau bicara banyak soal banyak hal! Jadi kemaren aku kaget karena mendadak Ice ngajak keluar (go out), jadi karena aku pikir aku udah jarang main keluar kecuali bareng kak Taufan, dimana sekarang kak Taufan udah lebih sering dipinjem dan diculik sama kak Hali, jadi aku jarang banget main keluar. Yaudah aku iyain._

 _Aaaah tapi Ice bilang mau ngajak aku makan malam dan pas aku cek alamatnya ternyata itu alamat restoran mahal. Eeehhh Ice anak orang kaya kah? Ice itu orang kaya kah? Uuuh, tapi aku sih seneng karena bisa makan banyak makanan mahal!_

 _Oh iya, sekarang Ice kayaknya lagi nggak ada di kamarnya? Dari tadi aku pulang nggak keliatan sih. Uwaaahhh... Aku nggak sabar besok mau makan malam bareng Ice. Ice ngajak yang lain juga nggak ya? Kan makan bareng rame-rame lebih enak. Mau ajak kak Taufan sama kak Hali juga ah._

 **(bunyi ringtone hape)**

" _Hm? Ah, dari Ice! Halo, Ice? Hng? Eh? EH?! KAMU LAGI DI KAMARMU-EHH? JANGAN AJAK SIAPA-SIAPA? ICE, KALO GITU KESANNYA KAYAK DATE DONG? ICE? HALO? ICE?_ "

.

.

.

.

* * *

-x—x—x—

Ah, tes, tes. Ya, Uhm. Bonus track ini hanya kamu yang dengar, lho. Ini rahasia kamu, aku dan Blaze, ya?

.

.

 **Second-Half Part**

 **Radio Malam** **Ice**

" _Uhm... test, test._

 _Ah, halo. Aku Ice. Aku dipaksa testing siaran radio oleh Blaze. Ini menyebalkan, sebenarnya aku males. Tapi... apa boleh buat. Hm? Kau ingin bertanya soal makan malam ku dengan Blaze? Yaaaah, gitu deh. Berjalan lancar. Dan karena terlalu lancar itulah, aku jadi terpaksa siaran di sini._

 _Kenapa, katamu? I... itu..._

 _Duh, Blaze? Masa aku musti ngomong?_

 _Wah—i-iya deh, iya. Oke, oke. Hentikan wajah memelasmu itu. Akan kusampaikan di diary mu ini._

 _Jadi… hari ini aku pergi dengan Blaze ke restoran Perancis favoritku. Uhm… Aku mengajaknya karena aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting padanya. Dan tak kusangka ia menjawab pertanyaan pentingku dengan reaksi positif. Lalu…_

 **(hening sejenak)**

 **(berdehem)**

" _Hari ini, tepat tanggal 4 Mei 2016. Aku... ehm. Aku resmi jadian dengan Blaze._

 _Se... sekian."_

 **(Suara samar dari orang lain terdengar, membayang di background perekam)**

 _"Malu tauk! Eh? Aku harus mengatakannya? Iya.. iya..."_

 **(Suara hela nafas)**

 _"P.S: ...aku... menyukaimu Blaze. Suka. Sayang. Cint—_ _Hmhmn—! Oi! Kenapa kau menciumku saat masih rekaman! AHHH—!_ _"_

 **(Suara rekaman terputus)**

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Bonus Track Status: END]**_

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Fuah~ Akhirnya beres editing~ Makasih buat pembaca yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ini. Maaf kalau beberapa bagian dari cerita agak aneh. Karena ini sebenarnya adalah script RP-ing yang akan dibuat drama CD-nya oleh saya dan teman saya _**Kirana Agi Qiao**_. Berhubung kami sama-sama sibuk, akhirnya gak jadi. Script-nya pun terlantar. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kujadikan fanfic aja. Tehee.

Semoga suka. Aku hanya lega script terlantar ini akhirnya tetep bisa berlayar. Ufufufu~

Alright, Thank you again for reading this, sampai jumpa di fanfic oneshot Boboiboy lainnya!

*Lambaikan tangan*

.

.

.

 _ **Reviews are always welcomed.**_


End file.
